


Let Go

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after Mike's interrogation and he's clearly not handling things well. The night starts with a bar and ends with Harvey on top of him. So somewhere along the way he must have done something right. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

A Marvey Fic - *NSFW Warning, Rated M*

____________

Friday Mike was in interrogation.

And Saturday Mike was getting plastered.

Rachel had enough of the emotional roller coaster. When Mike told her that he was in fact taking the job, she shook her head and said that she was getting whiplash from Mike's absurd level of indecisiveness. 

That quickly escalated into yet another fight.

So now he sat here, in the sketchiest bar he could find, drinking something that tasted vaguely of battery acid.

Hours passed.

No one hit on him tonight, they knew better from the look on his face.

His whole world was upside down - but it was his doing. So why did he feel like such shit?

He sighed into his drink, watching as his breath momentarily rippled across the surface of the liquid. 

When he finally stood after paying the tab, his ass stung from sitting so long.

The air outside was sharp. It was April, but still, winter clung to the coattails of spring. 

The city was alive - wide awake it hummed with the sounds of traffic, footsteps and muffled voices. For the first time in a long time, Mike felt small. Like a tiny little gear lost in the mechanism of the streets. 

This feeling, it scared him, it felt like loneliness.

It took a little bit of time, but he managed to hail a cab. 

Maybe it was his alcohol addled brain, or the trauma of the week or the sudden spike of loss he felt gripping his chest…but for whatever reason, he gave the cabbie Harvey's address.

The car began to move.

He tilted his head, leaning it against the cold (and probably dirty) window, and watched the shadowed figures of strangers pass by in a blur. Stray raindrops slid in twisted streams down the other side of the glass, glinting in the fabricated light of the night.

After about twenty five minutes, the car rolled to a stop. He paid the cabby and got out. 

He could hear the clack and clatter of footsteps around him as he stood stationary, staring up at the modern building. And in that moment, his throat tightened and his chest ached.

He stood outside for about ten minutes. Just openly loitering as his mind struggled to make peace with his past and possible future.

He didn't even hear the car pull up, didn't notice the familiar footsteps coming closer. "Mike," he heard from behind him. 

Fuck. Was he hallucinating Harvey?

He turned around and saw his … Harvey. Good. He was really there.

"Hey," he offered meekly. 

"Small world," Harvey said, "What are the odds of running into you on the street outside of my building at 2am?"

Mike smiled. "Quite a coincidence."

"Quite," Harvey smiled back. "Since you're here, you should come up for a drink."

Mike's languid brain was about to say that he'd had plenty to drink and didn't need another. But he immediately stopped himself from saying that thought aloud as he realized how much he just wanted Harvey's company.

"Yeah," he stammered.

Harvey moved past him, into the building, and Mike followed.

It was a quiet walk to the elevators. A quiet ride up to the penthouse. A quiet wait as harvey unlocked his door.

Harvey shut the door and looked at Mike. "What are you doing here Mike?" he asked.

"Well," Mike sighed, walking into the living room, "I was offered a drink."

"You know what I mean Mike," Harvey said, as he produced two glasses and started pouring the scotch.

What was he doing there?

The clank of the crystal lid being put back in place jolted Mike back to reality. 

"I…uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck. Harvey handed him the glass, and he took it with his other hand. Harvey sat down across from him, on the cocktail table.

"I'm here because…" he bit his bottom lip and looked down into the drink. His fingers were exploring the glass as if it held the secrets of the universe and only he could unlock them.

"Mike?"

"I'm here because of what you said in that interrogation room." 

Harvey sighed, shook his head slightly and took a sip. Clearly that answer was not adequate.

"I feel like I corrupted you Harvey," Mike nearly whispered. 

"Bullshit. Everything I did, I chose to do."

Mike's brows were drawn together, his lips pulled in a tight line. 

"And you would have chosen for me to turn on you?"

"If necessary, yeah…"

"How could someone so smart, be so damn dumb…"

"Excuse me?" Harvey gritted, scooting closer to Mike.

"Do you not understand what you…" Mike struggled. "…what you mean to me? Who you are to me?"

Harvey looked confused.

"You're everything Harvey."

Fuck. Did he really just say that?

The older man's eyes were filled with confusion, intrigue and emotion. It was so quiet in that passing moment that Mike swore that he could hear the gears turning behind Harvey's Earth-brown eyes.

Mike's mouth opened and closed a few times as he struggled to get the words right in his head before saying them aloud. 

"Harvey…I would…do anything for you. Including go to prison. I'd take a bullet for you if I had to."

A troubled shadow flitted across Mike's features. He gulped to clear his throat, but still he choked on the things unsaid.

"You mean everything Harvey. And I don't want anyone to use me against you…not ever."

There was an edge to his voice, he was looking down at his drink for a long time, until his gaze finally raised to meet Harvey's.

"I won't let them. I won't give them the chance," his voice nearly broke.

"Mike…" Harvey breathed, the word slipping from his tongue like a plea. He wanted so badly to tell Mike that he could take care of himself and protect Mike. He wanted Mike to come back, he didn't want him to leave, and he didn't know how to say it. 

Then again, Mike already knew.

"Is that why you're leaving? Because you're worried about my morality, about my legal safety?"

"No…" Mike said. "I mean…that's part of it. How I could be used to hurt you is part of it. But…" Mike's sad blue eyes swallowed Harvey as the young man looked to his face, searching for the rest of his sentence.

"…But you called me a fraud yesterday, and you were right. I am a fraud. And more than that, I'm your weakness. And knowing that…kills me, because I can't even tell you what you mean to me."

"Why don't you try?" Harvey challenged, scooting even closer to the edge of the couch that Mike sat on. Their knees were touching.

It was a voice that Mike's never heard from Harvey. It was like gravel, shrouded in fog and wrapped in curious, hopeful, trepidation.

"Tell you what you mean to me?" Mike reiterated, just to make sure. 

"Yeah."

Mike came to the very edge of the couch, reaching over and setting his glass down next to Harvey on the cocktail table. They sat face to face, Harvey expectantly waiting to hear whatever words would come next.

Mike's eyes searched his face, gliding over every point of flesh until the tanned skin he was memorizing disappeared into Harvey's charcoal button-down shirt.

"You mean so much that… I would have gone to prison for twenty years to protect you."

The words floated in the small gap between their faces, brushing over Harvey's lips like a whisper.

"And that scares me," Mike continued. "It scares me how much I need you, how much I want you."

"How much you want me?" Harvey queried. 

"Yeah," Mike nodded, now staring at Harvey's lips. "How much I want you."

Harvey's smile was the definition of perfection. And the lips that made that smile were pink and beautifully curved and five inches from his.

Everything Mike had said was the truth, and alcohol was the catalyst that took away his inhibitions. It was alcohol that amplified the feelings that already warred within him. Giving him the bravery to change the distance from five inches to four, to three, to two, to one.

He could feel Harvey's breath on his face, smell the bar smoke on his shirt and the cologne that lingered beneath. He brought timid fingers up to Harvey's face and looked to him for permission.  
He got it.

Harvey's lips were soft but solid, demanding yet skillfully gentle. He turned his head and pushed further into his mentor's mouth. Their tongues explored one another until their lungs began to ache for air.

"I don't want to let you go Mike," Harvey said as they broke apart briefly for a gulp of air, before crashing together again.

Harvey put his hands on Mike's arms and stood them up together. Their bodies were now flush against one another and their arms strapped tightly around each other.

Mike's hips rolled forward involuntarily and Harvey moaned into his mouth. It was the hottest fucking sound he'd ever heard in his life.

Again they broke for air and Mike kissed his way along Harvey's jawline and down his neck; pausing in the crook to say "I need you. I need you Harvey."

Skilled fingers then reached between them and began unbuttoning Mike's shirt.

"You have me," Harvey replied as he finished the last of the buttons and pushed the fabric off Mike's shoulders and down his arms. Mike was still processing the words, and the fact that they'd just come out of Harvey, so the older lawyer undid his own shirt buttons.

Mike watched the layers peel away from Harvey's body and he undid his belt and button, reaching for the zipper when Harvey drew him in once more. 

Through a clash of teeth and tongue, Harvey's skilled fingers pulled down the zipper and felt Mike through his underwear. He pressed against the straining erection and Mike rocked his hips into the hot hand. With a finger, he pulled the elastic of the underwear down and rubbed his thumb over Mike's slit.

Precum trickled out and Mike's mouth opened in an 'o'.

Harvey's hands slid beneath all the layers of fabric and in one swift motion, he had divested Mike of all his clothes.

He stroked Mike's impressive length, his forehead resting against Mike's collar bone as he looked down and watched his own ministrations.

Mike was becoming impatient, he moved to undo Harvey's pants, but got an "uh, uh, uh. Bedroom, let's go."

So Harvey got a nice view of his ass as they walked through the apartment - Mike stark naked. When they reached the room, Mike tried to pull Harvey onto the bed, but he wouldn't go. Instead, Harvey began to undo his own jeans, pushing them and his boxers down in one fell swoop. 

Mike reached for him, but Harvey batted him away.

"Harvey please…c'mon," Mike whined. But further complaints got caught in his throat when he realized that Harvey was trailing kisses down his chest, lowering himself onto his knees.

He took Mike in his hand and pumped him a few times, letting the precum coat the pink head of his cock. Then Harvey gazed up at him with a look on his sultry face that Mike immediately committed to memory.

"Savor this," Harvey purred, "it's a rare thing."

His hands ran up and down Mike's thighs before they pulled his ass a little closer to the edge of the bed, where he opened Mike's legs up and settled his face right in front of Mike's cock. 

A wet pink tongue reached out and licked up Mike's length before he opened his mouth and lowered his head down on Mike's dick.

Mike moaned. Loudly.

He struggled to keep his hips still and his cum from shooting down Harvey's throat. He's 90% sure that Harvey could make him cum just by looking at him and ordering him to cum. So this…this was sensory overload.  
Harvey massaged his balls and twisted his tongue around Mike's head. He would plunge in, until the cock hit the back of his throat, his nose nestled in the blonde curls at the root of Mike's erection.

Holy shit, Mike was dying. Harvey was deep throating him and his hands were raking through Harvey's hair, loosening the locks from their gel cages.

There was no air left in the room, no sense left in his decision to leave the firm. All there was, all that existed, was Harvey's lips and mouth and tongue - the feel of the insides of his cheeks sliding up and down his dick.

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and he let his nails scrape up Harvey's back as he came closer and closer. 

"H…Harv…" Mike shuddered, feeling his balls tighten. 

Harvey continued to slide up and down, and wet one of his fingers with the spit dripping down Mike's erection. He played with Mike's entrance and as soon as the first finger was in, Mike was writhing with the desire to cum.

"I'm…" he stammered, inching back, but Harvey pulled him forward and sucked him and curled his finger and suddenly Mike was seeing stars as hot streams of cum jettisoned down Harvey's throat.

When he was done, the sound of his own voice yelling out Harvey's name still fresh in his ears, Harvey pulled back and let go of Mike's cock with an obscene 'pop'. He was grinning that cheshire cat grin and pushing Mike back on the bed - their hot flesh slicking together and Harvey's erection bobbing between them.


End file.
